Kintaro
How Kintaro joined the Tourney Like Goro and Sheeva, Kintaro is of the four-armed Shokan race. Unlike his aristocratic comrades, however, he is of lower-class Tigrar lineage. As is customary when recruiting Shokan and Centaur into Shao Kahn's service, one of each race must face each other in bloody kombat. Kintaro killed his opponent and, in an unprecedented act of bravado, roared for more Centaur blood. Centaurs leapt furiously into the ring to their demise. This savagery led Shao Kahn to appoint Kintaro his personal bodyguard. Kintaro does not appear until the second Mortal Kombat tournament. After Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were both defeated by Kung Lao, Kintaro was brought out to face him, but was defeated as well. During the Earthrealm invasion, Kintaro appears on The Street, and severely burns Kabal. He is defeated by Kurtis Stryker, Kabal's partner, who is attacked by Ermac right after defeating him. He later appears guarding Earthrealm prisoners along with Kano, Goro and Cyber Sub-Zero, unaware that Cyber Sub-Zero has defected to Earthrealm. Cyber Sub-Zero froze him, Goro and Kano and released the prisoners, just before the Shokan Warriors managed to release themselves from the ice. Enraged, the Shokans attacked Cyber Sub-Zero, but were both defeated. After the botched invasion of Earthrealm, Kintaro hoped to turn to "unconventional means" to destroy the Centaurs. He learned of a beautiful Sinnoh woman named Cynthia who held possession of creatures called Pokemon. If he took her Pokemon, Kintaro would soon have the means to drive the Centaurs to extinction. How to unlock *Clear Boss Battle Mode on Hard with Goro. *Play 2600 matches For both methods, you must fight Kintaro at the Kuatan Jungle. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Kintaro by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kintaro, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Tigrar Shokan, Kintaro!" he will be seen left of Hatchan, right of Carol, below Lucy Heartfilia and above Shippo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kintaro has all four of his hands crossed together. After the announcer calls his name Kintaro roars with his arms spread, then punches his right arms and says "You fight against me?!" Special Moves Fireball (Neutral) Kintaro shoots a flaming fireball out of his mouth. Flame Breath (Side) Kintaro breathes a short stream of fire from his mouth. Teleport Stomp (Up) Kintaro jumps off screen and comes crashing down with all his weight. Four-Armed Grab (Down) Kintaro grabs his opponent with all four arms and smashes him overhead. He can also grab his opponent while in mid-air. Shokan Smash (Hyper Smash) Based on his Mortal Kombat 2011 X-Ray move. Kintaro punches the opponent in the chest with his lower arms, breaking their ribs. He then punches the opponent on both sides of their head, crushing their skull. He picks them up by their face and punches them in the side of the head, shattering their jaw and further damaging the skull. Quad Rip (Final Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Kintaro grabs his opponent with each of his arms. He then begins to pull outwards, eventually ripping the opponent into four pieces. Victory Animations #Kintaro stomps his right foot and brings the loser (2nd place in Multiplayer) up into the air with a Star KO scream then catches the loser by the leg and says "No match for me!" #Kintaro flexes all of his arms and says "I have crushed you under foot!" #Kintaro lunges and does an overhead punch then raises his right hands saying "Rookie! Fool!" On-Screen Appearance Kintaro jumps to his point and spreads his arms saying "I will eat your heart!" then assumes his fighting stance. Trivia *Kintaro's rival is the Sinnoh Elite Four Champion, Cynthia. His second rival is Impel Down's Chief Warden, Magellan. *Kintaro shares his Japanese voice actor with Joe II. *Kintaro shares his German voice actor with Mr. Eugene H. Krabs and Theodore "T.C." Calvin. *Kintaro shares his Arabic voice actor with Mr. Incredible, Sinestro, Dr. Peace, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Ignitus and Indiana Jones. *Kintaro shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Goriath. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen